bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kill Oscar (Part III)
Scenes Deleted in Syndication I was wondering if we can discuss about "deleted for syndiction". I've been noticing that they have been being purged from this wiki lately due to the fact that some people feel that it's no longer necassary because some seasons have been getting released on DVD. However, here in the US and Canada, it's highly unlikely that we'll ever see a DVD release and some fans (myself included) had to buy pirated dupes. Now most of these dealers are claiming that the episodes that they are selling are "uncut" and commercial free, however when I purchased a set from each series, some of them had either the Sci-Fi Channel logo and/or TV1. The Sci-Fi Channel cuts out about 3 and half minutes per episode for more commercial time. In other words, I was lied to and felt cheated because the sets I did purchase were NOT uncut like the dealer claimed. It wasn't until last year that I finally recieved a duplicate set of season 2 of BW that did not have a Sci-Fi nor TV1 logo and discovered scenes I never knew existed such as Jaime talking to Steve (who was still at White Sands) on the phone and an additional scene of Hanson kiking Rudy and Jaime out of the office. Also a creepy scene of robot Oscar sitting and watching Jime while she sleeps and Steve and Jaime kissing when she wakes. Also there was a scene in Doomsday where ALEX tries to scare Jaime with snake sounds. I would have never known these scenes existed if it wasn't for the uncut set I recieved last year. I'm not trying to say we should flat say that a "deleted for syndication" section should be a quick reference guide on which pirated dupes to buy but perhaps it could help put a stop on crooked dealers from lying and cheating potential costumers with their "uncut" false claimes. --Agent X The Sequel 06:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Hello Agent X. I also have an "uncut and commercial free" set of The Bionic Woman with the Sci-Fi/TV1 logo. It's pretty upsetting when you pay good money for bad quality DVDs. I was able to get a set of S1 and S2 of the series and love many of the scenes that were cut out for syndication. :As far as the "Deleted in Syndication" content, it had previously been decided (by a majority from those who contribute) to remove the section due to the availability of the uncut series on DVD, even if not as a U.S. release. The content that has been purged will be incorporated into the episode summary, which unfortunately may not be readily identifiable. Karen (talk) 19:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, No problem and thank you for taking the time to discuss this. Perhaps, I'll make my own "deleted for syndication guide" and either submit it to BFN and/or my own Bionic Website sometime in the future. ::Also sorry to read that you too got cheated with a Sci-Fi/TV1 set of DVDs. Sounds like you and I got scammed by the same dealer.--Agent X The Sequel 23:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I believe the other reason for removing Scenes Deleted in Sydnication was that there was no consistency with which channels removed scenes. It seems that there is no standard syndicated episode, so what the Sci-Fi channel might delete, TV1 might leave intact - so difficult to definitively refer to scenes that may (or may not) have been deleted.Warwick 01:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC)